Miradas
by BlancaMW
Summary: Todo empezó con simples miradas, ya nos les importaba ni sus apellidos ni el que dirán, solo querían vivir. DRANNY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Miradas**_

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y todo el rubro.

Desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a los insultos, a los gritos y por sobre todo a ser el centro de las bromas de sus hermanos, después de todo ser una Weasley y ser la menos de 7 hermanos tenía tantas cosas buenas como malas, eran unos pesados y una molestia muchas veces, pero también podía contar con 6 guardespaldas y muchas de las ocasiones podía chantajear a los demás utilizando el nombres de sus hermanos. Era una muy buena técnica con los chicos que se sobrepasaban o que no se conformaban con un par de citas, con casi todos los chicos menos con un rubio engreído, palido como la nieve y de ojos que podían paralizar la sangre de cualquiera cuando dirigía una de sus tan conocidas miradas llenas de odio.

Este chico era diferente, no le tenía miedo ni a sus hermanos ni a nadie, era de esas personas que buscaban los problemas tan solo porque estaba aburrido de su patética vida, desde la muerte del señor tenebroso su vida cambio, sus padres cambiaron, su dinero y el prestigio de su familia estaban en el suelo y ya nada le importaba, en parte estaba aliviado, ya no tenía que ser el señor perfecto que tenía que mostrar elegancia, educación, soberbia, ya nada le importaba tan solo quería hacer lo que él quería, ser un estudiante de séptimo año y poder pensar en sus sueños y aspiraciones, al fin estaba fuera de la sombra de Lucius Malfoy su temido padre, así que quería pensar por primera vez en él y en lo que quería hacer en su vida, y lo que en ese momento quería era cierta pelirroja de faldas muy cortas y piernas eternas.

Tenía que reconocer que la menor de los Weasley estaba bastante "decente" si se podía decir algo, en definitiva el quidditch le favorecía, era bastante más alta que las chicas de su edad, buenas caderas y buen pecho, quizás le faltaba un poco, pero lo que más le gustaba era esa boca tan roja y esos labios carnosos, que llamaban para ser probados.

La verdad es que Draco nunca pensó que sería tan difícil hacer caer a la Weasley, puesto resulto que la chica tenia garras y no era de esas que se iban con cualquier chico, cosa que logro obsesionar mas a nuestro querido hurón, y que a su vez causaba mucha gracia a la pelirroja, ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacer las cosas fáciles a Draco, solo para fastidiarlo un rato y hacer un poco mas interesante su vida en Hogwarts, estaba ya aburrida de la monotonía de las clases y de la gente que la rodeaba todos tan correctos, tan mojigatos, eso la volvía loca, ella estaba segura que no podía ser la única en sentirse así, en querer sentir esa excitación de hacer lo que no se debía, pero nunca pensó que ese mismo día iba a empezar a conocer a otra persona como ella.

Ya era la hora de dormir, todos estaban en sus salas comunes y los prefectos empezaban sus rondas, Ginny estaba preparándose para ir a la torre de Astronomía, hoy había luna llena y amaba ver el cielo nocturno desde la torre acompañada por sus cigarros, en cuanto llego a su destino después de esquivar a todos los que estaban haciendo rondas se sentó en el suelo y encendió su primer cigarro, en ningún momento se percato en la presencia de nuestro rubio favorito que estaba sentado en la parte más oscura de la habitación, Draco pensó en fastidiar un momento a la pobretona pero algo no lo dejo articular palabra, tan solo se quedo mirándola, como se movía, como lucia su pelo a la luz de la luna, nunca se había tomado un momento en mirarla, era realmente hermosa, ya no era una niña y se veía realmente sensual fumando con su pelo suelto, tan relajada y desconectada del mundo, la pelirroja ya iba por el 3 cigarrillo cuando sintió que algo se movio a su lado en la parte mas oscura de la habitación, busco su varita en su capa lista para atacar si era necesario, cuando una voz la sorprendió aun mas.

No sabía que las niñas como tu fumaba – le dijo Draco parándose y acercándose a Ginny.- Dame uno – le dijo mirándola desde arriba.

¿Es una orden Malfoy o me estas pidiendo uno?, porque si fue una petición la verdad es que no lo parece. – le dijo Ginny volviendo a mirar el cielo sin prestar atención al rubio.

Vamos Weasley solo dame uno y otro día te lo devuelvo, se me acabaron los míos y no quiero bajar a mi sala común solo por uno- Draco se había sentado cerca de ella, y la miraba de cerca, la verdad es que era muy linda la pelirroja, tenía una nariz muy perfilada, y sus ojos eran hermosos, se estaba sintiendo incomodo con lo que estaba pensando, estaba encontrando linda a la pobretona, algo estaba mal.

Está bien Malfoy, pero solo porque estay de muy buen animo- le paso sus cigarros, y para coincidencia eran los mismos que fumaba el rubio.

¿Por qué el buen ánimo?- pregunto Malfoy de repente quería hablar con la pobretona, la quería hacer enojar.

Eso a ti no te importa, si me quieres hacer enojar no lo lograras- y volvió a mirar el cielo, no lo miro en ningún otro momento, termino su cigarro y tomo sus cosas – adiós Malfoy, me debes un cigarro- se dio vuelta, lo miro por unos segundos y se fue.

Mañana, a esta misma hora, Weasley- Ginny bajo las escaleras pensando en el rubio, era muy guapo, bueno realmente era exquisito, su porte, su cara, su cuerpo, era el más cotizado de todo el colegio, pero también era el más Don Juan de todos, era muy bien conocida su reputación de mujeriego, Ginny lo sabía muy bien pero no había nada malo si tan solo lo miraba ¿o no?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y todo el rubro.

Ginerva bajo a desayunar con sus compañeros y al bajar al gran comedor se encontró con Luna la cual la estaba esperando, Ginny la saludo y se sentó pesadamente al lado de ella, la pelirroja instintivamente dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes y ahí lo vio, al rubio mas sexy de todo el colegio, estaba sentado hablan con sus compañeros, llevaba la camisa abierta hasta mitad del pecho y dejaba ver su cadena de plata con su particular serpiente, estaba despeinado lo que hacia que se viera mas guapo. Ginny bajo la mirada a su plato de cereales y trataba de no mirar a otra parte sus ojos la traicionaban, Luna la miro con su potente mirada y le analizo la situación por un momento.

-¿Qué te pasa con Draco Malfoy?- te pusiste colorada con solo mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?, no se lo que hablas Luna tan solo estoy tomando mi desayuno y tu deberías hacer lo mismo si no quieres llegar tarde a las clases. Le dijo una nerviosa pelirroja.

- Mmmmm….., no te creo Ginerva Weasley, algo te pasa, pero si no me quieres contar es por algo- le dijo Luna volviendo a comer sus tostadas.

- De verdad que no es nada Luna, es solo que….estoy un poco nerviosa, algo muy raro me paso anoche-. Le dijo Ginny bajando la voz y hablando más cerca de Luna, no quería que alguien escuchara.

-¿Qué paso?, cuéntame- Luna se acomodo en su puesto y se acerco a Ginny.

- Anoche me encontré con Malfoy en la torre de astronomía y me pidió un cigarro- le dijo Ginny tomando un trago se su jugo.

- ¿Y por eso estas así?- le pregunto luna con cara de decepción.

- No, no es por eso….anoche soñé con Malfoy- le dijo Ginny tapándose la cara.

-Huuuuu….y que soñaste- Luna la miro y Ginny se puso colorada como un tomate.

-Eres una sucia Weasley- le dijo la rubia riéndose de buena gana.

- No me digas eso, si solo fue un sueño, además no te dije que soñé-

- No hace falta que me lo digas con tu cara te delataste solita- le decía Luna mientras miraba la mesa de las serpientes- ¿y fue bueno?

-¿Qué cosa?- le dijo Ginny mientras jugaba con su cereal.

- El sueño, obvio- le decía Luna tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Eso es lo que más me asusta, que fue demasiado bueno- le decía Ginny tapándose la cara.

- Es una estupidez todo esto- dijo Ginny terminando su desayuno – fue solo un sueño y ya, mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde.-tomo sus cosas y se fue a clases con su amiga.

Por fin había terminado el dia y estaba en los jardines recostada en un árbol adoraba ver el atardecer, como el cielo se iba tiñendo de diferentes colores y como llegaba la noche, prendió un cigarro y cerró los ojos, e inmediatamente llegaron las imágenes de su sueño, podía ver a Malfoy besándola, tocando todo su cuerpo, hablándole todo tipo de cosas subidas de tono a su oído, ginny sentía como subia su temperatura y dejo que unas de sus manos llegara hasta su entrepierna, donde toco por sobre la tela de su pantaleta, podía sentir cuan mojada estaba y le gusto esa sensación de que la podía pillar en cualquier momento, sentía como sus pezones se endurecían, en su mente podía escuchar las palabras del rubio, y se imaginaba que besaba su cuello y dejaba marcas de dientes en el, Ginny estaba por tener un orgasmo cuando sintió voces cerca de ella. Era un grupo de Slytherins que estaban buscando un sitio para fumar sin ser vistos por los profesores, Ginny se acomodo su ropa y se quedo sentada apoyada en el árbol.

Vio pasar a Malfoy con sus amigos y trato de no mirarlo pero sus ojos nuevamente la traicionaban por segunda vez en el dia, su mirada se topo con la de él, ginny peleaba mentalmente con sus instintos para no ponerse colorada, no quería ser el centro de burlas de esas serpientes, Malfoy se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada, el solo siguió hablando animadamente con sus amigos, cuando vio que la pelirroja se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo. dejo su grupo y se acerco a la pelirroja la siguió hasta uno de los pasillos cerca de su sala común y le hablo.

- Weasley- la llamo arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny se giro y pensó que se le saldría el corazón cuando lo vio, obviamente era muy buena conteniéndose y fingiendo calma, como si nada había pasado- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?, tengo prisa- le dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara de odio.

-Recuerda hoy a la noche, en la torre de astronomía- le dijo Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny.

-¿Qué?, yo no te dije que iba a ir, si es por lo del cigarro da igual no hace falta que me lo des- le dijo Ginny lo más neutral que podía, rogando a Merlin para que esto acabara luego.

Malfoy la miraba de una manera muy extraña y comenzaba a sonreír sensualmente, se acerco a Ginny aun mas y esta sin poder controlarse empezó a retroceder quedando pegada a una pared sintiendo el frio en su espalda, las imágenes de su sueño empezaron a llegar y sus piernas temblaban.

-Pelirroja, a mí nadie me deja plantado ¿escuchaste?- Draco se acerco tanto a Ginny que podía ver sus pecas en su nariz y podía oler su cabello, fresas, su cabello olía a fresas, uno de los olores que más le gustaba al rubio que se estaba empezando a perder en los ojos azules de la pelirroja, Ginny se estaba dejando llevar cuando recobro la cordura y empujo al rubio.

- mira Malfoy no sé a qué tipo de mujeres estas acostumbrado pero yo no tengo ninguna intensión de seguir tu jueguito, así que mejor te vas a tu nido de serpientes a ver si una te muerde- Ginny se alejo del rubio para poder pensar con claridad, y retomo su camino dejando a Draco solo en el pasillo.

A Malfoy le costó un par de segundos asimilar que lo habían dejado hablando solo y le causo mucha gracia, se estaba riendo por lo ocurrido y le gustaba, le encantaba que la pelirroja sea así, difícil. un reto. Algo divertido por fin estaba presentándose en su aburrida vida, cosa que lo excito y lo dejo con ganas de mas, esa pelirroja iba a ser suya y de nadie más, en su mente pasaron miles de imágenes de las cosas que le quería hacer a la pelirroja, podía sentir como algo se movía en su pantalón y maldijo por aquello pero el sentimiento de acechador estaba en él y no pasaría hasta que su presa este entre sus fauces.

:D dejen sus comentarios! besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Aun no podía creer que la pelirroja lo estaba ignorando, nunca había pasado por algo así siempre era el que decidía cuando dejaba o cuando empezaba a tener algo con alguna chica, esta vez se estaba esforzando y estrujando el cerebro para hacer caer a la pelirroja y le gustaba, le encantaba sentir esa adrenalina y esa excitación cada vez que la veía, no era como las otras chicas que se entregaban y se abrían de piernas con tan solo una mirada, esas mujeres le aburrían y las dejaba luego de que pasara por sus camas.

Se estaba preparando para bajar al gran comedor para su desayuno cuando se le ocurrió como podía molestar a la pelirroja un poco antes de comenzar las clases, tomo sus cosas y bajo a concretar su plan.

Nuestra pelirroja estaba bajando con Luna iban hablando animadamente y no se percato de cierto rubio que la miraba desde su mesa, se sentaron y seguían hablando sobre sus cosas, cuando Luna se fijo que las miraban.

-Ginny, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-¿Por qué?, no he hecho nada, creo ¿Por qué lo dices?- le dijo mirando a Luna.

-El rubio te está comiendo con los ojos- y se puso a reir.

-Ignóralo, no sé qué le pasa conmigo estos días me está molestando más de lo usual- y trato de no mirarlo, se estaba concentrando en su plato cuando llego una lechuza muy bella y le dejo una carta.

_**Esta noche te espero en la torre de astronomía a las 10, mas te vale que vayas si no quieres que te vaya a buscar yo y es en serio, disfruta tu desayuno y no hagas tanto esfuerzo por no mirarme.**_

_**DM**_

_**Pd: hablo muy en serio, si no estás iré por ti.**_

Como pudo cerro la carta y siguió como si nada, trato de quedarse tranquila, pero podía sentir su cara roja y eso no le gusto, no le gusto que el rubio ejerciera eso en ella, no le gustaba que una simple carta le hiciera temblar sus piernas, no podía dejar ganar al engreído de Malfoy aunque le estaba costando mucho concentrarse en todas sus clases, el día de Ginny estaba pasando muy lento era casi una tortura y tenía una pelea mental para decidir si ir o no a la torre de astronomía, esa tarde tenia entrenamiento así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo y dejo de pensar en eso, después de todo volar era su mayor pasión no podía dejar que esas cosas nublaran su mente, estaba por tener un gran partido contra las serpientes así que tenía que aprovechar todos sus entrenamientos. Y así paso varias horas de su tarde y parte de la noche cuando terminaron ya eran las 9, así que bajo a buscar algo que comer y se fue a su habitación, cuando llego vio a sus compañeras que estaban realizando una sesión de belleza todas llenas de cremas y gritando sobre los chicos y esas cosas que Ginny no entendía, lo único que quería es un momento de paz, cuando escucho un nombre que hizo que pusiera atención a la conversación.

-¿chicas han visto a Malfoy?, esta taaan guapo- todas empezaron a reír, y hacer comentarios del rubio sobre sus ojos, su cara de chico malo, de su trasero.

-¡sí!, me encanta su cara de chico malo, no me importaría que me abordara por un pasillo oscuro- decía Ann una de las amigas de Ginny y compañera de curso, todas empezaron a chillar mas, Ginny se puso colorada antes los comentarios de sus amigas, asi que tomo sus cosas y se fue a bañar al tercer piso donde habían unos baños que nadie usaba que eran perfectos para tener un baño tranquilo. Bajo a la sala común y vio a su hermano junto a Harry y Hermione, la verdad es que se alegraba de verlos tan únicos, Hermione por fin estaba con su hermano y Harry estaba empezando a acercarse más a Luna lo que la hacía tan feliz, lo de Harry ya había pasado hace tanto y se dio cuenta que en realidad lo quería como un hermano mas. Cuando iba llegando al tercer piso sintió que alguien la miraba, se dio vuelta y no vio a nadie, así que no le dio importancia y entro.

El baño era grande y tenia duchas individuales, y baños a los costados, también tenía una gran tina la cual estaba apartada de la entrada, Ginny la lleno y se empezó a sacar su ropa, se soltó el pelo y acomodo todas sus cosas, cuando vio la carta de Malfoy entre sus cosas, se le había olvidado por completo lo de ir a la torre, bueno ya no tenía caso, vio la hora eran las 10.

Se estaba bañando muy relajadamente tenia diferentes aceites para el baño y se los frotaba en sus piernas y sus hombros, estaba adolorida por el entrenamiento, estaba tan tranquila que eso le encantaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio, ¿Qué habrá querido? De seguro molestarla, no tenía ganas de eso, era mentalmente agotador y sabia que todo lo relacionado con el terminaba antes de que empezara, ella lo sabía de sobra por su fama de don Juan en el colegio y la verdad es que a pesar de tener ese carácter tan fuerte, por ser una chica tan a la defensiva, ella en el fondo era una romántica estaba en busca del amor, de romper barreras y vivir una historia sacada de esos libros muggles, pero también era muy obstinada y terca, no dejaría que cualquiera conociera ese lado de ella, y poco a poco se empezó a dormir, estaba tan tranquila, empezó a sentir una mano que le hacía cariño en su rostro y parte de su cuello, le gustaba como se sentía eso, esa mano empezó a hacer un recorrido hasta su rostro, su nariz, sus cejas, su pelo, cuando abrió sus ojos vio al rubio sentado a su lado apoyado en el borde de la tina mirándola.

Draco sabía que Ginny no iba a ir, así que la siguió para molestarla un momento, la vio volar en su entrenamiento y la verdad es que era muy buena, volaba con mucha gracias, cuando la vio bajar se dirigió al gran comedor pensando que iba a cenar ahí, pero no se quedo, tan solo tomo unas cosas y se fue, vio que entro a su sala común, se quedo ahí esperando a ver si salía, espero un par de minutos y la vio salir con cosas de baño en sus manos, la siguió un poco mas y la vio entrar en el baño del tercer piso, casi lo descubre entes de entrar al baño, el rubio no paraba de sonreír pensaba que no podría tener mejor suerte, entro muy despacio la pelirroja no lo escucho y se escondió en una de los baños, cuando la vio quedo sin palabras, todas las cosas que le quería decir quedo en nada, tan solo la miro, la pelirroja se estaba desvistiendo lentamente, pudo ver su cuerpo, que era maravilloso, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa cuando se metió al agua pudo ver lo tranquila que estaba, cuando vio que Ginny se dormía se acerco y contemplo de cerca, la ropa es un estorbo con la Weasley se pensó, no podía ser que nunca antes la había visto, siempre pensó que era como cualquier otra chica, la que seguía al estúpido de Potter como perrito faldero, pero se dio cuenta de que no era asi, de hecho se entero de que Ginny estaba ayudando a su amiga la lunática con el cara rajada, la verdad es que ella era muy diferente a las otras chicas del colegio todas estaban preocupadas de su aspecto, todas eran superficiales pero la pelirroja era más que eso, tenía buenas notas y era muy buena en los deportes y muy cotizada por el sexo masculino del colegio, tenía una belleza natural la cual pudo ver de cerca, no pudo contenerse y toco su cuello, su rostro y su pelo. De pronto vio unos ojos azules hermosos que lo miraban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ginny mirándolo sentándose un poco mas en la bañera.

- Te dije Weasley, que si no ibas vendría por ti- Draco la miraba muy de cerca, pensaba que la pelirroja intentaría gritar o golpearlo, pero no pensó que se quedaría tan tranquila.

- No tengo ganas de discutir Malfoy, así que por favor ándate de una vez- Ginny de verdad que no tenía ninguna intención de pelear, estaba muy adolorida de su práctica.

-¿Quién dijo que quería discutir?, tan solo quería hablar contigo- le dijo Draco mientras se sentaba atrás de la pelirroja y ponía sus manos en su cuello – eres interesante Weasley- le decía mientras le hacia un suave masaje a Ginny.

Ginny estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que pasaba, las manos del rubio la tenían muy nerviosa, nunca pensó que podría estar en esta situación, tenía que controlarse, no podía demostrar todo lo que la estaba afectando y menos en caer ante el rubio, si el hurón quería jugar, pues tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de querer jugar con un Weasley.

-Malfoy ya es tarde asi que me voy a mi dormitorio- dijo esto salió de la bañera y fue a buscar su toalla tranquilamente ante la fuerte mirada del rubio, Ginny se dio vuelta y le dijo- buenas noches Malfoy, cierra la boca que te pueden entrar moscas- Ginny salió del baño a paso lento haciendo fuerza mental para no gritar por lo que acaba de suceder, entro a su sala común y salió corriendo a su habitación, su corazón estaba a mil por hora, no podía creerlo, ahora sí que no podría dormir nunca más, se termino de arreglar y se escondió en su cama, aun dudaba de que lo que paso, Draco Malfoy la terminaría volviendo loca.

Draco caminaba hacia la torre de astronomía para poder fumar y pensar, esa pelirroja rompia todos sus esquemas, estaba acostumbrado a leer a las personas, saber lo que iban a hacer y a decir pero con la pelirroja nunca podía descifrar lo que iba a pasar y le gustaba le divertía, definitivamente seria suya, pero iba a tener que cambiar la estrategia, con la pelirroja no funcionaba como con las otras chicas, Draco no podía parar de sonreír y pensar en la pelirroja desnuda, que exquisita piel, su cabello sedoso y su olor a fresas, lo volvían loco, esa noche a penas pudo dormir esa mujer se metió en sus sueños una y otra vez, siempre terminaba el rubio siendo rechazado y la pelirroja con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, el rubio no podia dejar las cosas asi y bajo a desayunar pensando en como poder fastidiar a la pelirroja y que no pueda dejar de pensar en el.


End file.
